Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star
Gun under Morning Star is the eighteenth chapter in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Kimi, Momo and Bobo must hurry! The White Blossom dress, the most beautiful gown of the Apparel Group AND an extremely important treasure for Kimi and her father, has been taken by the mysterious Phantom Thief! As Reid and Charles try to calm down the crowds and gather information, the group does their best to slide away from the crime scene, chasing after both culprit and gown... They eventually manage to catch up... then the thief officially reveals their identity, explains themself, drops vital info about the culprits and then returns the White Blossom to Kimi. It looks like things will go well after all - but confronting the masterminds behind the theft will not be easy, even with Orlando's help, and double when their antagonists bring in their actual trump card. Stages 18-1 Star's Riddle * Possible Drop: Hopscotch (Maiden), Orange Mood (Princess) * Style: Simple, Mature * Key Words: Low-key dinner dress * Style Notes: Simple, Mature, Elegance, Sexy, Cool, Evening Gown 18-2 Star Dresser * Possible Drop: Textured Shorts (Maiden), Reflexive Red (Princess) * Style: Professional Dresser * Key Words: Professional makeup artist * Style Notes: Simple, Sexy, Elegant, Warm, Mature, Office 18-3 Welton's Night * Possible Drop: Candy lover (Maiden), School Braid (Princess) * Style: Simple, Cute * Key Words: Warm Clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Cute, Pure, Warm, Lively, Winter 18-4 Trace White Blossom! * Possible Drop: Lacquered Star (Maiden), Courageous Step (Princess) * Style: Baseball Player's Clothes * Key Words: Baseball Costume * Style Notes: Cute, Simple, Lively, Pure, Cool, Preppy 18-5 Masked Thief * Possible Drop: Surprising Reflection (Maiden), Box of Matches (Princess) * Style: Lively, Sexy * Key Words: Peculiar Dress * Style Notes: Lively, Sexy, Simple, Cute, Cool, Harajuku 18-6 Sneak into Group Building * Possible Drop: Candy Ice Cream (Maiden), Spiral Decision (Princess) * Style: Sexy, Mature * Key Words: a rock star dress * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, Rock 18-7 Betrayal and Loyalty * Possible Drop: Golden Triangle Earrings, Daytime Stars (Maiden), Tracking Fragrance (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Gorgeous * Key Words: formal wear * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Goddess 18-8 Lie and Truth * Possible Drop: Tassel Tank Top, Love Mark (Maiden), Luojin Necklace, Flower Depth (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Simple * Key Words: Army uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, Army 18-9 The gun under Morning Star * Possible Drop: Surging Night, Thousand-layered Cake (Maiden), Blue Wish, Wind of the Flower (Princess) * Style: seek Adventurer * Key Words: outfits for adventure * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Sports 18-S1 Vivi's Dream * Possible Drop: Classic Cool Style, Cross Grid (Maiden), Collage Dream (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Simple * Key Words: supermodel's dress * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool 18-S2 Bookish Debbie * Possible Drop: Unusual Splendor, Star of the Ocean (Maiden), Soft Warm Socks (Princess) * Style: Pure, Cute * Key Words: Lilith style attire * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Fairy 18-S3 Run! Cali! * Possible Drop: Candy Girl, Metal Punk (Maiden), Warm Light (Princess) * Style: Cute, Gorgeous * Key Words: Pigeon-style dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, European Extra Content 18-Side Story 1 Promise of Compromise Coming soon... Target Suits The city is back to silence and the morning star rises. Be bold and step on the new journey. * Little Adventurer - Whole chapter, plus Stage 18-9 (Coat, Top, Bottom) * Chief Dresser - Stage 18-2 (Top, Bottom) * Baseball Girl - Stage 18-4 (Coat, Top, Bottom) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star Category:Volume 1